


Sensitive

by peridotsmart



Series: Dr.Iplierst Imagines [5]
Category: Iplier egos
Genre: DrIplierst - Freeform, NSFW, Sensitivity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotsmart/pseuds/peridotsmart





	Sensitive

Host shudders, feeling Edward's hands go down his hips lightly, barely touching his skin. The doctor lays a few soft kisses on the Host's neck, sucking on the skin every now and then just to pull a small gasp on the blind man under him. Host's skin was very sensitive at the moment, especially since he had no ability to see anything. Edward told him not to narrate, which was a bit difficult for him, but managed through it, which, only made him even more sensitive. Edward kisses Host's stomach and stops, glancing up at him and kissing the tip of his hardened dick. 

Host's face flushed red. Edward went over to the side of Host's face, rubbing his thumb over the slit of the Host's dick gently. "You're such a good boy for me, aren't you?" Host shudders, holding back a moan. Edward knew how to tease Host in all the ways possible. He knew how turned on the Host could get from just dirty talking him. Edward chuckles, his voice smooth and deep right in Host's ear. He slowly got closer to the Host's stomach and swiped the tip of the begging cock with his tongue. Host growls a bit, annoyed at being teased. "Edward..." "You know you like being teased." He smirks and takes the head of Host's dick into his mouth. 

Host moans lowly, already in absolute bliss. "Doctor..~" Edward looks up at him, pulling away for a moment. "You're so sensitive~" He grabs Host's dick and pumps it into his hand, and god was he being a tease. He would stroke so fast that Host almost cried out about to cum, but would immediately slow down, frustrating the Host. "Edward, please.." he whines, trying to buck into his hand like a bitch in heat. Edward chuckles and kisses the side of his neck, quickening his pace for Host. The Host pants and moans, cumming into Edward's hand. 

The doctor watched with lustful eyes and chuckles, licking it up. Host layed back, panting and trying to come down from his climax. Edward started to take off his coat, unzipping his pants and stroking his cock in front of Host. Host blushes, looking away embarrassed. Dr.Iplier pulls him onto his lap. "That was only the start~"


End file.
